The Duo: Ginny & Draco
by Caitlin Black
Summary: Starts out H/G, then D/G,R/H, then H/H, Seamus/Tara, and Angel/Dean,....It begins as Harry vs. Draco, then leads into them vs. Lucuis, to save Sirius, but I haven't written that far yet. Mua hahaha.
1. Chapter One

Okay, bear with me ****

Hey! I am re-posting this because the last one got all screwed up on my Microsoft Word, so it took me awhile to fix the problem, but now I have more added on then before. I hate reading these things, and I usually ignore 'em, so I'll keep it short and sweet.

A large thanks to my Beta-Reader, AdmiralAlbia. You kick major ass!

Disclaimer: Duh. Angel, Tara, and some other peeps are mine. If you don't recognize them, their mine. I'm too lazy to go find 'em.

The Duo: Ginny & Draco

Chapter One

"Ms. Weasley, I see you lack the same qualities as your boyfriend." Ginny blushed. 

It was the end of the first quarter of the school year and she still had not picked up her grade in Potions. She kept telling her parents that it was Snape's loathing tactics, but that only rid her of her parents. Persia's face often haunted her. Over the summer, her and Harry finally hooked up and decided to go out. She suddenly noticed that he wasn't _really_ hero material. He had the worst habit of biting his nails, 'but don't they all?' She told herself. 'Well, at least he doesn't join Fred and George shelling peas across the room with his nose,' she thoughtfully figured.

"You cannot remember a simple potion if the recipe were right before you. I will assign you a tutor that will maybe have an impact on your abysmal grades in my class. Are you even comprehending this? MS. WEASLEY!" She jerked herself out of her La-La Land and looked up at her potion teacher, he was hard to miss because he was now standing right in front of her desk. 

"I take personal offense to those whom cannot stay awake during my class. 5 points from Gryffindor. Be grateful it isn't more, and detention. Stay after class so I can assign you your detention." He gave her one last sneer and retreated, looking satisfied.

'Asshole teachers....' She muttered behind his back.

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley?" Professor Snape turned around and raised his eyebrows at her and she sat up, astute.

"I said I apologize." She said solemnly and looked down. She really looked the part too because she looked down and started sweeping her feet innocently.

"The only thing you should apologize for is your lack of intelligence in this classroom." He retorted.

"What was up HIS ass today?" Gin's friend, Angela, or Angel as she was called, continued on his present state of nastiness. 

"I dunno, but by the way he sounded, it must've been a pineapple." 

~*~*~*~_The Charms Corridor, that same day_~*~*~*~

"Mr. Malfoy. Please demonstrate the reverse-levitation charm for the class." Draco laughed at tiny little Professor Flitwick and murmured under his breath.

"Yes, sir." He did the levitation charm and looked up for the usual approval.

"I said the REVERSE levitation charm, Mr. Malfoy. I really believe that you should get some extra help for your wandwork in Charms. Please find yourself some help or I will." He squeaked.

"What! I did the damn trick you wanted, what more do you want from me?!" He stood up and towered over the tiny professor. He had grown considerably since last year. His mer 5' 4" frame towered into a 5'10" block of lean muscle.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate your rudeness! Professor Snape may give in to your petty attitude, but I will not. Stay after class to receive your detention.

For such a little man, he could sure stare like a Hippogriff.

~*~*~*~_That Friday_~*~*~*~

Angel and Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room and Ginny knocked into Hermione, while Angel went to look for Dean. Soon Hermione had to go up to the dormitory to do some Arithmancy and Ginny went to Ginny and Harry's favorite chair. The maroon one-seater in front of the fireplace. She rounded around the other chairs, putting her books on one, and was about to sit down on Harry. Then she looked up and saw that another girl was already there. The two who looked quite busy to Ginny looked up and to their surprise saw a very pink Ginny. 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Angel, and Dean. I thought um, yea. Have you seen Harry around?" They both continued with their make-out session after pointing to the boys' dormitory stairs. 'It was a logical mistake,' Ginny repeated to herself going up the stairs to the 6th-year boys' room. 'Dean looks just like Harry with his hair like that. I kinda like the new style-all messed up....' But before she could finish her thought, she was in front of their door. She knocked, but no one answered. She knocked even harder and heard some whispers inside. 

"Harry? Are you in there?" She chanted through the door. Then she listened more intently.

"Who's that? Is that your girlfriend?" She heard a recognizable voice whispering from inside. Ginny burst through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges only to find disappointment. Sure enough, there Harry was. He was underneath a thrown-about sheet and Ginny could have guessed completely naked. And there SHE was. Ms. Lavender Brown behind a sheet as well.

"Ginny, I can explain. See.... Are you listening? This is what happened...." And Harry continued on to tell a nauseous Ginny what had happened. "And so the troll came rampaging through the common room, and we just didn't...." 

"Can anyone confirm this?"

"Well, no….We were alone."

Ginny blocked it out. She ran down the stairs, up to her dormitory, grabbed her cloak and went to Hermione's room. 

"I'm goin' out."

"To..."

"Out." Hermione took this as a forewarning of Ginny being pissed and continued to play chess with Ron. Of course, it was pointless, as Ron would kick her ass any day, but they enjoyed the time spent together anyway.

Ginny went ripping through the common room and was about to step through the portrait hole when Harry was skipping steps and trying to button and zipper his pants up. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, so immediately all the girls turned and started batting their lashes at him. Harry had grown considerably also. He had bought a new pair of glasses that weren't as bulky and turned into a lean muscular young wizard. A couple of first years nearby started blushing, but kept gazing at him imploringly.

"C'mon baby, you know I love you...."

"Fuck you!" She threw her ring at his face and jumped through the portrait hole because she was already late for her tutoring in the dungeons.

__

'God, what a fucking bastard. I hope him and that whore have fun together. I don't need him; I only loved him for half a decade, that's all. You can shake 'em off, Ginny. He ain't nothin'.' She was shaking. 

Ginny was in front of Snape's classroom on Tuesday and as she reached it, he was already coming out.

"Ah, my best student! Here for your tutoring, I presume? He's already waiting for you. I wish that you'd be less tardy then when you show up in for my class tonight, but tut-tut."

All Ginny had repeating in her head was, _'he?'_ She walked inside and there, with his back to her, was THE LAST person she wanted to be tutored by. The one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"So it's you, Mr. Snape got me all excited when he said that it was a girl. Pity it wasn't."

"Shuddup, Malfoy." Was all that she could get out of her mouth. She really wasn't in the mood after what Harry had done to her.

"Not excited? Well, pity you." He sneered at her with not only his mouth, but also with his steel-gray eyes.

"Listen, Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood for this. You're not the only prick I had to deal with this week. Let's just get this over with." He was surprised with her rationality, and his curiosity got the better of him, but he knew better then to ask, so he just started with the lesson.

"Okay, Professor Snape said that you were dozing off and missed the lesson on one of the love potions. Which one?"

"Um, the one that makes another person fall in love with you." She looked at him thoughtfully. _'No Weasley, no carrot-top? What was the world coming to when MALFOY could say a sentence with no trace of insult?'_

"Then the Glance potion. All right-be of some help, then. Get the fluxweed from the top cupboard, no, the top. You're not tall enough. Here, let me get it. Um, let me remember.... The eye of swan, we need a mortar and pestle too, to grind it.... And one other thing. The heartstring of, of...."

"Unicorn." Ginny finished for him.

"Yes, thank you." He looked at her. _'Did she do something to her hair? Oh, come off it, Draco. She's a Weasley!' _He quickly looked thoughtfully at the cauldron that was full of boiling water. 

"Here's the fluxweed. Dice it then hand it back to me."

"Aren't I supposed learn how to do this?"

"Yes, of course. Aren't you learning anything?"

"Not by just chopping stuff up! I wanna throw it in too!" She blushed and looked down, all the while still peering at him.

"Fine." He took the chopping knife and switched places with her. She had a smile play across her face as she "bammed" the love soup.

'It's real cute the way she smiles like that.... She looks like a child playing around.... WHAT AM I THINKING! She's a Weasley, a poor lowlife, with...well, no life.'

"Well? Are you done with the heartstring?" She looked up at him from the stew. Ginny herself had grown too. She decided during the summer to rid herself of her long, RED, curly hair for short, right atop the shoulder locks. The freckles on her face even changed-they all disappeared, except for a few bunches on top of her cheeks and nose. Her figure finally came too, a bit curvier then the skinny rectangle she was last year.

Draco looked up at her and looked at her face for a second. 

Ginny looked away then back at him quickly. 'Why is he staring at me? What's his problem?' "Well.... Are you done yet?"

"Um, yea." Draco started and grabbed the heartstring. He handed it to her and kind of stood transfixed looking at her pour it into the love potion.

"You're not afraid to touch the heartstring?" He inquisitively asked.

"Um, no. Why?" She gave him a side-ways glance and looked back at what she was doing.

"It's just.... Oh, nothing. Nevermind." And he looked back down; measuring some crushed swan eyes in the process.

"No, tell me! Please?"

"No, I'd rather," but just then he looked at her pleading eyes and before he stared anymore, looked back down. "It's just, a rather personal matter. I don't think you'd care anyway." He looked back up at her.

"I can keep a secret." She batted her lashes and looked as innocent as she possibly could. 

"Well, all right. It's just that most of my ex-girlfriends were real girly-girls. A real disgrace to the Slytherin clan." He rolled his eyes, as if he were ashamed to announce that any of the Slytherins were a disgrace.

"What about Pansy?"

"A wuss. Couldn't even look at a worm, much less pick it up."

"Oh."

"Yea, needless to say, you don't care?"

"No, I do. Why else would I have asked?"

"Good point." He nodded his head in agreement. He put his hand in his pocket and Ginny looked at him. Before she could stop it, it came out.

"Do you bite your nails?" She looked at him in a sort of quizzical manner.

"Excuse me?" He stopped digging in his pocket and looked at her.

"I asked you. Do you bite your nails? It's a fair question." She shook her head at him, her curls swaying with her head.

He looked back down and switched to his other pocket. "No. I do not." He looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ha, real funny. Be a comedian like your other carrot-topped siblings." He smiled and continued to dig in his cloak pocket. _'She isn't a carrot-top, she's ginger-headed.' _Ginny realized this was the first time she saw him smile, then she wondered why he didn't do it more often. 

"We've got a good half an hour till that stuff's gonna be done." He pulled out his hand. "Would you like to join me in some B.B. Jelly Beans? I have them shipped to me especially from the factory so they don't contain any nasty ones. Ya know. Like ear wax, licorice, etc."

"But that's half the fun of 'em!"

"You like ear wax?"

"Well, no, but what's the point without the thrill?"

"Some thrill. I'd rather stick my tongue in your ear and at least get you turned on then eat a damn jelly bean!"

"I'm sure that you would turn me on." She retorted sarcastically. "I mean, come off it! You're Malfoy, I'm Weasley."

"Yea, what about it?" By this time, they both were enjoying the jellybeans laid out on the desk.

"It's just! Just that..." But she never finished her sentence. Because while she was nonconciously flailing her arms about, she knocked some jellybeans into the cauldron and the bubbling liquid was rising. 

"Oh my God! What do I do?!"

"Um, um.... Duck!" The pink liquid that was changing colors rapidly had just exploded and they both were caught in it. They didn't duck fast enough.

Ginny and Draco stood up, looked at each other, and just started laughing their heads off. However, in couple of minutes, Draco pressed his index finger up to her lips and slowly came closer to her.

'Is he gonna kiss me?!'

He finally came into a couple inches of her lips, and continually stared into her big green eyes. "I hear Filch, follow me." He grabbed her hand and together, bounded out of the door. She followed, though stunned.

"Where are we going, Draco?" Ginny asked, they were going through the dungeons, and for all she knew, he could be leading her into a trap. But somehow, she trusted him, she trusted Draco Malfoy.

They were still holding hands as each time they would round a corner, backs up against the wall and he would peek around the edge to see if anyone was coming.

She stopped him before he pulled her around another corner.

"Draco!" Pant, pant. "God, I need to exercise more!" She held her chest as her other hand dropped from his onto her knee. She leaned over, gasping for breath.

"Now, where are we going?!"

He looked down at her and couldn't help but put his hands on his hips and join her in gaining his breath back.

"Away from there. I can't get caught again, not by Filch."

She stood up and looked at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because he has a thing against me." He looked over at her. 

"He had that with EVERYONE. Don't feel too special."

__

'Wish I wasn't,' thought Draco.

"C'mon, we need to get going." He started jogging around the corner when he sensed that he forgot something.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Can't I tell you when we get there?"

"No! And where's 'there'?"

"You'll see." Draco grabbed her hand and she reluctantly followed. He secretly was hoping that he could tell her soon. 'Not tonight, but I will.' He thought. After about ten minutes, he stopped running and waved at the wall.

"We're here."

"And what's 'here'?"

"The Slytherin Common Room." He jauntily waved at the wall again, smiling again.

"Well, thanks, but unfortunately, I'm don't sleep here, bye!"

"No, wait." He took hold of her arm and pulled her back. "I'm just getting something from my dormitory. Hold on. Promise?" 

__

'How can I not with blue eyes like that?' She thought.

"Fine...." He said the secret password [Muggle] and had begun to jump into the room, but something held him back.

"Are you going to let me go?" He looked back at her, one foot on the threshold.

"I promised I wouldn't." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. She let him go and he went inside. 

She leaned up against the wall, looking away from the common room, keeping a watch for Filch. After about 7 minutes [she was counting] something hugged her from behind and she felt something warm-kiss her cheek.

They had made it a secret custom of theirs to meet each other every couple of days or whenever they felt like it.

"Ah! Geddoff me!" She wiggled her way free and turned around to face what lurks around the dungeons at night. But she saw.... No one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She put up her fists and turned around to find Draco behind her. Before she could scream at him, he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her tenderly on her lips. She just stood there shocked for a moment then ever so slowly, put her hands so she would graze his jawbone, then lay to rest behind his neck. She couldn't stop kissing him. Everything that had happened that night, everything that pissed her off and everything that hurt her, lay to rest on Draco's lips. Needless to say, it was a fierce kiss.

When they stopped kissing, he still had his cold hands on her face and she clutched his arms right above his wrists. He gave her a short, tender kiss on the lips and let ago of her.

"Surprise," was all that he whispered to her.

"I am." She had tears in her eyes.

He wiped them off her pale cheeks and asked her, "why are you crying?"

"Because I really wanna be with you," she sniffed, "but I'm not ready. Not the same month after Harry. I'm sorry."

He looked at his watch and said, "well, technically, it isn't. It's a quarter after twelve."

"What!? I need to get back to my Common Room!" She turned around and started to leave when Draco came up beside her.

"Here, put this over you." He managed to put the invisibility cloak over the both of them and they continued walking. And sure enough, right as they passed a corner, Filch passed right past them, talking to Mrs. Norris.

"Stupid girls, screaming at all hours of the night. We'll get them, pretty." Filch told his cat. Ginny had to stifle a laugh while Draco just smiled.

They took their sweet time and Draco didn't try any moves on her, though he knew every one in the book. He didn't want to frighten her away, not this time. After 15 minutes of climbing trick staircases and meandering the hall, Ginny realized that they had passed the Common Room a total of three times.

"So...." Draco said.

"So." She replied.

"I think that we should keep this custom."

"I think that's a good idea."

"But unfortunately, I can't go on September 20th because I have detention from Flitwick. Sorry." He looked down at his shoes.

"Really!? That's great, because I have detention that Friday too! Do you have to meet in the Great Hall at 7pm, to meet Hagrid?"

"Yea! I'll see you then." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear. 

"Maybe I'll recover more quickly then I thought." She smiled seductively at his amused expression and turned into the Portrait Hole that was already open. 'Already open?' Ginny thought.

But before she could turn around and see why, Ron and Hermione came out and Hermione bumped into Ginny. Draco quickly hid under his Invisibility cloak.

"Ginny! Um, Ron and I were just, um...." However, she would not finish her sentence, as Ron interrupted.

"What are you doing out this late!" He looked around her and up and down the hall to make sure that no boys were around. To his eyes, there weren't.

"First of all, it's none of your business! Second of all.... I won't tell if you won't tell...." And she smiled something wicked at him. He looked at her inquisitively and continued out of the hole with Hermione.

"Fine." Hermione said for Ron. Then she lowered herself to Gin's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later if you tell me later." Ginny nodded and Hermione smiled at Ginny.

Hermione and Ron were half way down the hall when Hermione came running back.

"And don't be mad at Harry. Lavender is a slut, you know that!"

"So it makes it okay to disrespect me?"

"Well, no, but you should still be friends?" It was more of a statement then question. By this time, Ron had come back also and was tugging on Hermione's hand.

"Damn women, they take so bloody long to say goodbye! C'mon!" He gave her one last tug and they were walking away, and from behind the corner, Hermione yelled, "just consider it!" Ginny yelled back okay and leapt into the Common Room.

And to no one's surprise, Harry was sitting in the maroon one-seater in front of the fire that Friday night. She walked up to him, sat down on the table in front of him, put her hands around her face and said to him, "explain."

"What's the point?" He replied to her. She looked up at him and put her elbows on her knees.

"So we can at least be friends. I want to make the effort. Do you?"

"Well, I dunno anymore." He looked back down and started playing with his fingers subconsciously.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?! Did you just wake up and decide that you hated your girlfriend, had sex with Lavender and leave it at that?!"

"No. But kissing my enemy isn't any better." He said this with such ease, in such a hurtful voice, Ginny almost felt bad for him. She soon regained self-empowerment.

"No, no. Don't even blame this on me! I walked in on you and Lavender friggin' fucking in your bed!"

"We weren't having sex!" He yelled back at her. The room was starting to look at them.

"What? Don't tell me some bullshit story about a troll either!"

"She laid me, but I didn't let her have me. I'm not THAT dirty. She tried to, you walked in right after she had pushed me on my bed."

"And I suppose that having her lay you is so much better?"

"Yes, because, because having sex is so much more to me. Getting laid means nothing. It means that she's a whore and I got hard. But Ginny, I wouldn't have sex with her! You mean too much to me." He stood up and took both of her hands into his and looked her in the eyes. But she looked down.

"But I obviously didn't mean enough. We're through. Nothing can change that. I can't trust you. I'm sorry." She got up and brought her hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that was getting ready to fall. She rushed through the Common Room and out of the portrait hole. She wanted to be with Draco.

She ran silently to the dungeons, all the while tears were flowing silently down her cheeks. Ginny arrived at the wall that Draco was waving at just a few weeks before. Ginny didn't know what to do next. What if someone was in there? But what if Filch caught her? She found that the Slytherin common room was a better risk.

"Muggle." She tapped her wand on the stone and it melted away. Ginny took a deep breath and slowly walked through the threshold. Thank God no one was there. But she couldn't help but feel her jaw drop as she stepped inside. It was full of high-backed chairs and a dark, dreary feeling was felt throughout her ribcage, it made her cold.

She walked quietly up the sixth-year boys' staircase and walked over to Draco's bed, not noticing a long bit of parchment on his desk from his mother. Draco looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Hi silver-blonde hair was falling over his face and Ginny reached over to bring it back from his eyes. He was facing the doorway and when she touched him, he rolled over to face the window. Ginny wondered how the Hell he could fall asleep with how loud Crabbe and Goyle were snoring.

She had one last look at Draco, and opened the top drawer of his cherry-wood dresser. She searched around for his invisibility cloak and heard something behind her. But before she could turn around and check herself, her arm was twisted behind her back and she felt a strong grip around her mouth. The pinky and ring finger of the persons hand was under her chin, unbarring her to bite or even open her jaw.

"My wand is pointed straight at your heart," and the man poked her back to prove it, "I have killed before, and not afraid to do so again. Now who are you and why were you in my dresser so late at night?" He loosened the grip he had on her chin, just enough so she could whisper. She recognized his cold fingers.

Ginny whispered. "Draco, it's me." He let go and swung her around. She was still in her day cloak and he was in a pair of black boxers.

She continued to tell him about Harry as he got out a longer shirt of his for her. While Draco got out his invisibility cloak, she got changed behind his back. After hearing an "all right" from her, he whipped around.

"Wow," was all that escaped. "Why don't you show off your legs more often?" This was enough to make her blush.

"Well, um, I presume that you'll be sleeping here?" Ginny nodded.

He magicked a cot next to his bed and Ginny made it disappear. Without words, he knew what she wanted and the fell asleep in each other's arms.

Little did she know that after she fell asleep, Draco was putting his warm arm around her waist and smiling.

The next morning, Draco woke her up real early, before even the Slytherin girls did, and walked her to her common room. She got out from underneath the cloak and invited him into her dormitory. Only Angel was still there, the rest had gone to breakfast.

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Review, please! If I don't get some major reviews, I'm gonna discontinue this story then slit my wrists!!! Jus' playin'. No offence to cutters, either…. : )

PS: Please excuse the cut-offs, but the way I re-organized this, is that I make the story, then cut it into ten computer pages a chapter. Understand? No? Too damn bad! * Walks away muttering about daft people *


	2. Chapter Two

"Angel, promise you won't tell ****

The pivotal second chapter [haha….always wanted to say that : ) ] in my story. 

Many a thanks to my B/R, AdmiralAlbia.

Disclaimer: No money to give, don't bother suing.

The Duo: Ginny & Draco

Chapter Two

"Angel, promise you won't tell?" Angel just smiled at her and Ginny realized that this was a stupid question.

Draco took off his invisibility cloak and Angel just studied him while Ginny put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the room's door. Draco smiled.

"So you're her best friend?"

"Um, yea."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Well, I've been here for a year, this is my second. I was a transfer from American Academy in the US."

"Yes, I notice your accent." And so they talked until Angel left too for breakfast. Ginny and Draco stayed in the room and put a magical lock on the door. They watched "Friday" on Gin's TV that her dad sent her and Draco was busy on Ginny's computer, trying to figure out how to type. Every once in awhile she would catch him staring at her, and when she looked at him, he just winked.

"Ginny! Ginny, it's me!" Angel was trying to shout through her door. "Ginny! It's time for lunch, c'mon!"

Draco put his cloak back on and they went to the Entrance Hall together, but entered through separate doors. The public was not to know, yet.

Angel was Gin's best friend and was a very interesting person. She came as an exchange student to Hogwarts her second year and every once in awhile would go back home and come back bearing gifts from the United States. Once she got Ginny a best friend charm from Salem, Massachusetts that changed colors. It was made from hemp, but the beads on it changed colors, each one having a word on it. There were three long beads and two smaller circles on each side. The long beads said 'Best Friends Forever' and two of the smaller beads had a soccer ball on it and the other two had basketballs. On Ginnys, however, it had the same three long beads, but on the other ones were two hearts and two smiley faces.

Since Angel played soccer, or English football, she naturally started dating Dean. They'd been going out since the summer after fourth year and didn't seem to have any trouble.

"Ginny, I heard what happened a while ago. I'm sorry. I would have been there for you, but I knew from Hermione that you probably just wanted to be left in your thoughts."

"It's alright. I'll be fine, really. I'm just glad that I found out before we got married or something serious." She gave Angel a weak smile and started to eat, every once in awhile wiping a tear away. Secretly, she has always thought her and Harry were serious. At least she was.

"Lavender really is a slut, ugh. Could you imagine doing what she did?"

"I know, nasty."

"I mean, I regularly get along a lot better with guys before I came here, and even now I'm still a sorta tomboy with style. But I still talk to my homeboys in New York and they say that they let girls get on with it if it makes them happy, but they won't go out with them because their disrespected. They don't like 'em."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at Angel's accent. She was in the middle of finally getting an English accent and with her slang, it just didn't mix.

"What are you laughing at?" She looked at Ginny.

"Oh, um nothing."

"Well, oh yea! Whose Harrys enemy? That Draco kid?"

"Um, yea. Why?"

"Did you really kiss him?"

"No, actually. He kinda kissed me." Ginny blushed as she started walking up the stairs. Ginny couldn't help but smile. She used a couple of charms to put her hair into a pretty clip in the back of her head.

"Are you serious! But Draco's so mean! Isn't he an enemy with everyone? Like, YOUR WHOLE FAMILY?!"

"Well, yes, but please don't tell anyone? I don't want it to get out and he's actually very nice to me. I told him that I wasn't ready and we both have detention tonight, so if you don't tell then I'll tell you what happened in detention. Deal?"

"Oh, please. You'll tell me anyway! You can't keep your lovelife a secret to your best friend!"

"I know, but promise me anyway." Ginny and Angel smiled at each other.

"Of course! Have I let you down yet?" Ginny smiled.

"How did he find out about Draco and I in the first place?" She looked over at Angel.

"Oh, I dunno. Probably followed you with his damn invisibility cloak."

"Hey guys!" Hermione arrived. "Guess what happened last night!" She purposefully held her hand on her face, so they could see her ring.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Angel looked at Ginny sarcastically. "Well, tell Angel, because quite frankly, hearing about any of my brothers being romantic makes me sick to my stomach." She really just didn't want to hear about happy romances.

So Angel and Hermione were discussing what happened while Ginny gazed at the Slytherin table, looking for Malfoy, err.... Draco. She knew that it would be another ten minutes before the boys came because they sleep late, they eat a lot, and in not a lot of time. But when they did come, it was awkward. Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat on the other side of Ginny, blocking the Slytherin table [and Draco] from view.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hi." And that's all their conversation contained. Ginny soon involved herself in a conversation of romance techniques with the girls, and Harry and Ron went on with quidditch. All the while, Harry was trying to hold Ginny's hand, but she half-heartily shook him off. She wanted so bad to hold his warm hand, but knowing that it had touched another girl, she just couldn't bring herself to it. After about fifteen minutes, she was starting to tear; it hurt her so much, she was shaking.

"Stop it! Can't you see that you've hurt me enough!" Harry just took her hand. 

"Gin…."

"Get the fuck OFF ME!" She stormed out of the Great Hall and a Slytherin got up from his table to follow her.

Ginny rushed out of the Great Hall, but soon slowed down as she was running down it. As she started to here footsteps behind her, she hastily swept her tears away and wiped her hands on her cloak. 

"Ginny! Ginny, hold on." Draco ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around to him. 

"What? Aren't you glad? Aren't you happy that we're like this?" She looked at him and threw back a wisp of hair that was getting in her way. 

"No! Of course I'm not! I'm not happy that he's hurting you like this. I'd knock him upside the head, but it would just confuse him even more than he already is, the stupid git!." He watched her smirk, then return to her tears. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were silently running down her face.

"You wouldn't understand, Draco. I've loved him ever since his first year and when I wasn't even in Hogwarts! When we hooked up, I thought it was real, it was genuine. It was my deepest dream come true! I guess I just don't want to see it go down the drain." 

"How can you stay with someone who does that to you?" 

"Because I know that if I run away from him.... I'll regret it." Ginny whispered the last part and slid down the wall. She looked up at him, letting the tears run down her cheeks. He gave her quick, but deep hug. He remembered how whenever he went back to his home, his mother would be treated like the house-elf instead of his father's wife. How every time that he went back home she would have new bruises on her body. 

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." He helped her up and put his arm around her and she just crossed her arms, sniffling. But at that very moment, Harry and Ron ran out of the Hall, looked both ways for her and ran up to her. Draco of course, took his arm back from being around her. 

"What the Hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Harry yelled. 

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Ginny said quietly to him. 

"Stay outta it, Ginny." Ron looked at her. 

"No!" She directed the conversation towards Harry. 

"You're always acting like you own me! You don't own me! You've lost me, Harry Potter. You couldn't tell Lavender to fuck off, so deal with your decision now." Ginny started walking away, putting down her hands that were frantically waving at him a moment ago. 

"Ginny, let's talk about this." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. 

"According to me, there is nothing to talk about." She gave him a penetrating stare and started walking away with Draco.

"You fucker! You did this to her!" Harry ran up behind them and Draco turned around. He raised his wand up and chanted: 

"Stupefy!" Harry froze right where he was and Ron ran up to him. 

"Dumb-ass." Draco grinned. 

"I still dunno, Draco." Ginny looked up at him. 

"What's there to know?" 

"Some stuff." She turned around and unfroze Harry. With one last glance, she started towards the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron, while Draco went to the Slytherin Common Room.

The wind was howling in the Gryffindor tower and echoing in the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny sat down in front of the fire, listening to Ron and Harry talk about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, but she was thinking another conversation in her head. 

'Why can't I just decide? I've never had to think about my decisions before, why now?' She sat in a big, comfy navy chair with a pillow left there. She was just sitting, gazing in the fire, thinking of ways to be able to get both sides of the river, when Harry interrupted her wishful thinking. 

"What do you think, Ginny?" 

'Well, there's a first.' Thought Ginny. 

"Um, I think we'll win. Don't we always?" Harry accepted her answer and slowly turned back to Ron. 

Meanwhile, in the dungeons the next day…. 

Draco was sitting in a high-backed chair that was very stiff, but that wasn't unusual in the Slytherin Common Rooms. All the chairs were high-backed, and all of them were very uncomfortable, but promoted a higher authority and proper etiquette. 

"Draco, you look very upset today, what's the matter?" Pansy inquired of him, with a noticeable drawl to her voice. 

"Go away, Pansy." Pansy took this as an invitation to sit on his lap, in which she didn't mind fussing at all. 

"Get off, Pansy. I have enough problems without you breaking my balls." 

"Draco Malfoy! You cannot tamper with fate! It's already been decided!" And she pranced off to talk to her other girl friends. 'Most likely talking about me,' he thought.

Draco pondered this for a moment. 'What does she mean, 'it's already been decided'? What has been decided?' He looked around the room for her, but couldn't see her throughout the room. He figured that she ran up to her dormitory with her friends. When Draco looked back, though, he came face-to-face with his two thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Where have you been, Draco? We haven't seen you in four days! Pansy said that you was walkin' 'round with that Weasley chick, is that true?" Goyle asked him. 

"First of all, she isn't a 'chick'," [though he got the hots for her every time her thought about her, which was very often lately.] "Second of all, since when did I need to ask permission to go out?" 

"Well, it's just that this was left on your bed," and Crabbe threw a postcard from his father on the table in front of Draco. "It arrived by snowy." On the postcard was the Great Wall.

'Since when have my parents been in China?'

He flipped the card over and read: 

Draco- 

I am in China at the moment for business reasons. [Though Draco knew that these had nothing to do with the Ministry.] Your mother and I have some very important news to tell you soon. We will see each other soon. 

-Father 

P.S.-If anyone asks about my whereabouts, they are not to know. I believe you can wiggle your way around the question? [But this was more of a statement then question, and Draco just rolled his eyes.] 

Draco looked up at Goyle and Crabbe, now playing Exploding Snap in front of the fireplace. 

"Business indeed." He muttered. 

He immediately stalked up to his dormitory and snatched his invisibility cloak from his wardrobe after a brief message was sent to Ginny. 

He went out to the entrance of Hogwarts and waited between the pictures of Wendalin the Weird and Rowena Ravenclaw. 

Ginny was in the Common Room when a great Eagle Owl came to her with a message. 

Ginny, We must talk. Please meet me with Potters cloak between Rowena Ravenclaw and Wendalin the Weird. Love, Draco 

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak real quick?" Ginny asked him.

"No." Harry didn't even look up from the chessboard he was sharing with Ron. Ginny hadn't expected this. 

"Why the Hell not?" 

"Because you're only using it to see Malfoy. I won't contribute to your insanity." 

"You not letting me borrow your cloak won't stop me from seeing him." She put her hands on her hips, and after Ron stole Harry's king, she left out the portrait hole. 

After about ten minutes of steaming over Harry's rudeness, she was in the entrance hall. She felt something lift over her head and an arm run across her shoulders. She finally realized that she was in Draco's cloak when she felt his warm lips kiss her cheek. She smiled. Harry vanished from her mind.

She started to say something, but Draco put his index finger up to her lips and she kissed it. 

"No, I mean shhh...." He chuckled at her cuteness. She nodded at him with a smile and sweet chuckle.

After spending a quarter of an hour looking for an empty classroom, they went into the abandoned History of Magic room. 

Draco took the cloak off of them and took her hand in his. 

"I thought that we were going to talk?" Ginny looked at their entwined hands.

"We are, warmth puts me at ease," and he gave her hand a slight squeeze with his cold one. "So what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in two days. I want to know everything." 

And so they talked, and talked, and talked some more. 

"And so Angel came up to me and said, 'Ginny, you are the phatest grrrrrrl in know. She really put in the 'grr' in girl too!" 

"This Angel, is she your best friend?" 

"Um, yea. Why?" 

"No reason." He looked away from her. 

"Draco, you promised me that you wouldn't play." She looked in his eyes concerned. He just looked at her, looked away and reached towards her. 

He took her hands in his, and said, "Ginny, I would never lie to you, and so I have not yet. After that first day in the Potions room, I promised myself, MYSELF that I wouldn't cheat myself by losing you. Malfoys never go back on their plans." He kept looking in her eyes, and Ginny noticed that he had a yellow ring around his eyes. Just outside the gray. 

"Did you know that your eyes have little yellow rings around them?" 

"Yes, of course. You like 'em?" 

"I love them." Draco smiled.

The next night, Ginny and Draco met up with Hagrid to do their detentions. Hagrid had noticed that they weren't standing at either ends of the hall either, nor were they bickering. In fact, they were having a civil conversation! But he didn't mention it, because he wanted to keep it that way. 

"You cold, Gin?" Draco asked. 

"Um, sorta." She replied, looking at the ground. 

"Would you like to wear my cloak, I have a sweater on underneath." 

"Are you sure, I don't want you to be cold either, though?" 

"No, the dungeons are colder then out here." Suddenly Hagrid jerked around and put his huge hands on his huge hips. 

"Okay, wha' happened 'ere? Since when did 'o two get along?" 

The just looked at each other and laughed. 

Hagrid turned around muttering something about love charms going wrong when he led them straight up to his cabin. He opened the door and picked up his bow and three arrows. 

"And what are those for?" Draco asked him politely. 

"You'll see." 

"Well, at least tell us what we're doing then?" He asked this while watching Hagrid get Fang from the pumpkin patch. 

"Somethin's been taking food from my garden. And it doesn't look like an animal because it's been picked, but the scrap lefts behind have fang marks in it. I want to find out what's been doing this." 

"Oh, fun." 

"So, you two take Fang, and I'll take my bow. Malfoy, you know the drill." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco, but he just took the leash to Fang and started walking down a trail in the Forbidden Forest. 

Ginny was a tad scared, 'too proud to admit it, typical Gryffindor' thought Draco. But he let her hold on to his arm anyway. He was getting a bit cold. 

They were walking for a good half an hour when a Grim, or what they thought was a Grim jumped in front of them, baring his teeth. Little did they know it was Sirius Black....

Draco instantly took advantage of the situation. He grabbed hold of Ginny and pointed his wand at the great dog. He then twisted his wand up and threw red sparks in the air and soon Hagrid's footsteps could be heard throughout the forest.

Ginny was pinned up against his chest as he watched the dog become fiercer then ever. Then he sprang.

Draco did what first came to him. He pushed Ginny to the side and let the dog topple him over. 

Hagrid came in the knick of time to drag the dog off of Draco, but it didn't help the bleeding wound on his shoulder. He got up with the help of Ginny and Hagrid. Draco dusted himself off and looked at the large gash in his shoulder.

"Draco! Are you okay?" 

"Yea, I think so." He took off his sweater carefully and then his bloody undershirt too. He touched the bloody gash. It was at least seven inches long.

"Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix it. No problem. Well, when she fixes it, I mean. It still hurts like a motha." Hagrid gave him a reproving stare and they started walking towards the castle, abandoning the detention because of injury.

Of course, she was able to fix it rather quickly while muttering about dangerous punishments.

Hagrid said bye to them and they went to the Slytherin common room to fetch his cloak. They wanted to spend the night together, again.

"Muggle." He tapped his wand on the appropriate space and entered, holding his bloody shirt. As soon as he entered, he was bombarded.

"Draco, baby! What happened to you? Why does your shirt have blood on it! Did you kill someone?" She gave him an amazingly excited stare and he said.

"Go away, Pansy."

"Draco, why are you making this so hard? Our fates have been decided, we can't change them."

"We'll see about that." Draco went up the boys' staircase and back out the hole.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked him as she took his hand under the cloak.

"The same thing as last time. Pansy."

"Oh."

They entered the Gryffindor common room and up her staircase. But this time, Hermione was there with Angel. Ginny went quietly and carefully over to Angel and whispered in her ear:

"It's Ginny, Angel. Can you get rid of Hermione? I have Draco with me." Little did Ginny know, but Draco signed, "hi" on her back in sign language. Angel nodded at Ginny, signed back on Draco's hand, then walked up to Hermione, who was still explaining the importance of Arithmancy.

  
"I thought I saw a fascinating book on it in the library. Wanna come and check it out?"

"Oh, yes! I forgot my Herbology homework! We can do that in the library too." They left and Ginny and Draco took off the invisibility cloak. Ginny went to look for movies and Draco put a lock on the door, then sat himself in front of the computer.

"How do you turn this on again?" Ginny walked over and flipped the red lighted switch on for him, then serenely put the movie [Erin Brockavitch] in the VCR.

She sat on the floor and Draco decided that Ginny was MUCH better then a computer anyday. He snuggled up close to her and she used his arm as a pillow. Every once in awhile she would catch him staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me? Can I help you?" Draco just chuckled softly and said:

"I could stare at you forever." Ginny kissed him, what she thought would end quickly, but before either of them knew it, they were in the middle of an emotional kiss. When it ended, he was on the top of her. She did a sit-up to kiss him and they were lying down. Draco put his hands everywhere. When she was straddled on top, he was rubbing from her ginger hair to her toned calves, and she was clinging to the back of his neck, tightly so she wouldn't fall off the ride.

Then they rolled over. Her hands were just sprawled against the floor, hands above her head, when Draco pulled up her shirt a little bit and started kissing her stomach.

"You have a belly button ring?!?!"

"Yea, you like it?" Draco smiled mischievously and started playing with the ring with his tongue. Ginny was switched on. She grabbed his shirt and took it off, then he rolled her over so he was on bottom. They got on their knees. 

While looking in her eyes, he started to take off her shirt, but took off his cloak first. He got a kick out of her bra. It was a half-shell black one. 'God's been good to her…' He smiled and hugged her. She was kissing his neck while he looked over her shoulder, trying to figure out how to take off her bra. She was trying, and not failing to take off his pants. He kicked them off and they both stood up. He kissed her and grabbed her ass REALLY hard. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He let her go gently, laying on top of her, while still kissing her, onto the bed.

"Ginny! Ginny!" It was Angel. "Harry's coming! Do something, quick!" Ginny looked at Draco in his boxers, real hard. 'God's been good to him in all the right places….' She thought to herself. She shook out of it, then he ran into the closet with his invisibility cloak on and his clothes in hand. 

She hurriedly put her shirt back on and just in the nick of time, she whispered _Alohamora _as to unlock the door. Harry ran through the door.

Ginny pretended to be busying herself with her hair. "Why did you just bust into my room like that! I could have been getting changed!" She acted disgruntled and put her hair back down.

Harry kept searching her room with his eyes, catching every crack and corner, nook and cranny, until his eyes flashed at the closet.

"Why are you searching my room?! What is wrong with you, Harry Potter!"

****

______________________________________________________________________________

Reviews please???!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm looking for dirt ****

Once more, please review. I know begging does nothing cause I usually ignore it, and it's a waste of time, but I feel responsible.

My thanks to my Beta-Reader, AdmiralAlbia.

Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these, much less reading them, so screw it.

The Duo: Ginny &Draco

Chapter Three

"I'm looking for dirt."

"Well, blame the house-elves. Now go away."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Ask how much I care."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall would LOVE to know who's been in my room."

"I'm almost positive that she would enjoy that Slytherin of yours up here as much as I do." He gave her a threatening smile. But while Harry was looking in another corner of the room, Ginny saw the door to her closet silently open. The door creaked, and Harry whipped around, but he wasn't fast enough. He tried to punch right next to the closet, where he figured Draco would be in his invisibility cloak, but to no avail. He was left with a bloody fist full of wood splinters from the wall.

It didn't seem to occur to him, though. He continued to punch his way, careful as to not touch the wall. Harry didn't realize it, but Draco was behind Ginny, kissing her neck and putting his arms around her. When Harry turned around, all he saw was Ginny. She smiled at him sweetly and looked at the door, Angel had just came in.

"What are you two doing up here? It's been fifteen minutes!"

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

"Well, Ron's lookin' for ya, Harry. He's in the common room.

"Thanks." He left with his bloody fist behind his back and Lavender passed him on her way up. They stopped and looked at each other, then Lavender proceeded to Ginny and Angel's room. This was the first time Ginny saw Lavender since what had made Ginny dump Harry.

"Ginny, I just wanna say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That you're a slut or that Harry is too selfish?"

"I am not a slut, Ginny."

"Yea, a dick a week is just too boring. I completely agree."

"Ginny…."

"Just go away Lavender, the boys disrespect you and the girls do too. When are you gonna find this out?" Angel replied, instead of Ginny.

"Angela, this is an A-B conversation, C your way out of it." She sneered at Angel and Angel frowned.

"I don't take shit from sluts. But I dish it out." Angel took two long strides up to her and punched her right upside the jaw. Lavender fell down and pulled out her wand, but she was too slow on the uptake. Angel had hers out and pointed at Lavender.

"Bring it, bitch." Angel said in a ghetto-kinda way. She smiled something threatening and Lavender gave a look of deepest loathing to Angel. She ain't gonna mess with someone from New York, especially one raised in it's public schools, and an athlete at that.

"We'll see about that later, mudblood." Lavender got up and left, leaving a giggling Ginny and an Angel that was slowly lowering her wand. When she was sure that Lavender had indeed left, she turned to Ginny and asked about her performance.

"Hunny, you gotta teach me to fight like that!"

"You have to understand. Where I come from, we have NO wandwork at all. So I was raised with these." And she raised her fists into the air.

"Obviously."

"All right, I'll leave you n, _him_, to it, then." Angel smiled and went out the door. Ginny smiled behind her and looked over to the empty closet. But to no avail. _'He must have not taken his cloak off, yet.'_ She heard footsteps outside her door again as Draco appeared behind her.

"And Draco, _please _be more careful?" It was Angel, holding his cloak.

"Thanks, Angela." Draco called after her. She turned around and stared at him, then at Ginny in his arms.

"Call me Angel." She smiled sweetly and left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Draco looked into Ginny's eyes.

"I think you should remind me." She smiled mischievously. He didn't need to be told. He grabbed her ass once again and lifted her onto the bed once more.

His hands remained on her waist and rubbed up her arms, then grabbed her hands around his own neck. After about five minutes, Draco lifted up her shirt and played with her belly button ring some more with his tongue. He slowly worked his way up until he heard Ginny moan. She quickly took off her shirt, bidding him to move on. He smiled at her eyes.

He rolled her over and continued fiddling with her bra straps. He finally managed to get them off and he looked at her questioningly. Ginny closed her eyes, lifted her chin, and nodded. She sat up and put her hands behind her as he slowly took it off, his eyes resting on hers. He wasn't going to gawk at her breasts. It was rude!

He laid her back down and started suckling her. Every once in awhile she would moan and grab the back of his head. He finally kissed her once on the lips and looked her into the eyes. Once more, he kissed her breasts and her belly button. He started playing with her pants and slid them off to reveal her blood-red string-bikini underwear. He smiled. _'Not all sugar, mostly spice.'_

He kissed her belly-line. The line that bordered her legs from her belly. She gasped. _'Switch!' _Draco thought. He tugged at her panties with his teeth, but Ginny stopped him.

"Not tonight." He could tell that it pained her to say it. She wanted it so bad, but wasn't ready. Draco simply nodded and kissed her again smiling.

She took him under her and straddled him. She adjusted herself so they were perfectly lined up. She slowly molded against his body and he sat up to bring her down. He worked their upper halves, and she worked the lower. Every once in awhile she would let him escape a groan or pleasure and it would make him more fierce.

They laid there, and fell asleep in each other's arms that night. Around eleven, Angel came in and put a locking charm back on the door and smiled at them. She would go to Dean's dorm tonight. Let Draco and Ginny wake up alone. She knew the other two fifth-year girls were with the Hufflepuffs having a sleepover.

That night Angel went up to the boys' dormitories and snuggled next to her sleeping beau, who grabbed her around the waist and kept her warm throughout the cold night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, no one understood why Draco was smiling and just playing with his food. He usually never did that! He would say it were non-chalant to play with food. If you aren't going to eat it, don't take it.

Even more abnormal, though, was that Draco Malfoy was smiling. Smiling! The only time that Draco even came close to smiling was the smirks he produced when he dissed Harry and the Bomb Squad, as he called them.

Only Harry, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Angel knew about them. Ron might've gotten it from Harry, and from Ron Hermione may have gotten her news, but they didn't seem very different, so it was safe to presume that they still were ignorant of it. At least, that's what Ginny figured. Had Harry told Ron, Ron wouldn't be in such a great mood. Had this something to do with Hermione blushing? _'I think so…,' _she thought.

"Hermione, a word please?" Hermione looked a little disappointed, but got up none the less. They walked out of the Hall and found a deserted stretch of corridor.

"Hermione….You're hiding something…." Ginny smiled and Hermione blushed something fierce. "Tell me….Ya know ya wanna!" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny reached into her pocket. Hermione gasped.

"Hun, this is Veritaserum. One drop is al it takes."

"How'd you make that! It's so difficult that I can't even do it!"

"I've been havin' extra lessons, now don't change the subject! What happened?"

"Well….Let's just say that Ron and I exchanged our V-Cards." She blushed almost purple and suddenly had an urge to check her shoe laces.

"No. What really happened?" Ginny smiled at her and Hermione just stared back.

"Oh. Wow." Ginny forced her jaw back up.

"That's what I said!" Hermione winked at her.

"Oh God, ugh. Don't give me the details! Ugh, mental picture!" She blanched and shut her eyes as hard as she could.

"That's my brother! Why'd you tell me that!"

"You asked!"

"Point taken, change subject, please?" Ginny still had her eyes tightly shut.

"Okay, how's the state of your love life?" Ginny blushed.

"I promise not to tell Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny smiled.

"Well, you scared the Hell outta me, so now's my turn." Hermione turned her head, bidding her to go on.

"Hermione, I think you're a lot, _a lot,_ more mature then Ron and Harry, and that you'll please put into consideration." Ginny knew that Hermione would take this as a challenge and as with everything else, try and complete with flying colors. "For the past two months, Draco and I have been hanging out, a lot."

Hermione just stared at her. Did she believe her? It took a minute for the quickest witch in the sixth year to dawn on this. Then it hit her like driving into a concrete wall. She had one word to this effect.

"Explain." She crossed her arms and paused.

"Later, the boys are coming." Ginny saw them coming up from the opposite exit.

Ron came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then kissed her neck.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey-history first?"

"Yep."

"I'll talk to you later, Gin." Her and Ron left Harry and Ginny by themselves.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry looked down.

"Sorry for Lavender, sorry for violating me, or sorry for crashing into my room?"

"Sorry for everything-but please try to see my side of it?" Ginny looked at him, questioning his ignorance.

"I'm going to be late for class."

"I'll walk you there."

"You'll be late. I'm in the dungeons and you're on the fifth floor." He smiled. _'She's remembered my schedule,'_ he thought.

"This is more important," Harry looked Ginny in the eye. She held out her arm and rolled her eyes. He linked his arm into hers.

"All right, your side." She stared straight ahead.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I promise."

"Yea, that counts for a lot around here." He studied his shoelaces again, then smiled thoughtfully. 

"I remember when you were the love-sick girl that just wanted attention, to beat all your brothers. The first time you saw me, you knew how. You knew how to do it."

"I can't believe you're accusing me of this! What is your problem?"

"I haven't finished!"

"You don't need to. I'll let you get to History of Magic." Ginny could see Draco behind him, leaning against a doorway. 

"I don't need History of Magic, Ginny. I need you." He seemed to think this was romantic and put his hands on her face, ready for her to kiss him and repent.

"Well, you don't have a choice, Harry." She threw his arms down. He grabbed her bicep and pulled her towards him. She could see Draco get up and start walking over. Ginny shook her head at him.

"I'll always have a choice, Ginny." He forced her lips to meet his. She bit him and tasted the gush of blood that passed hers and gushed down his chin.

"Ow! Bitch!" He slapped her across the face. Ginny held her face. It was radiating where a red hand mark was quickly developing.

He stared at her. "Ginny, no. I didn't mean it." He didn't ever say sorry before he got punched right in the jaw. There was a huge **crack **and he fell down.

Draco stood aside as Harry fell flat on his ass. He was transfixed at what he just saw.

Harry and Ginny, _'my Ginny'_ he thought, were talking what seemed to be a casual conversation. Harry grabbed Ginny and forcefully kissed her. Blood gushed down his chin and he slapped her. He saw it in slow motion in his brain. Her fist flew back and even all those years of Quidditch training couldn't help him now. Her fist came faster then a Snitch at his jaw. **Crack**! His whole head jolted right and he fell right down. Game over.

Ginny watched him fall, but when he landed, she shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them, Draco was examining Harry's head. Draco got up and slowly showed Ginny his fingers. On them was the blood of Harry Potter.

'She is so strong,' Draco thought. To the surprise of everyone around them, she ran into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder, But they didn't hear the gasps and the whispers surrounding them. Draco heard her raspy sobs into his shoulder and Ginny heard his heart beat wildly under his black robes. The same black robes with the Malfoy emblem on the front clasp. When they parted, they were the only ones in the corridor besides Harry and Professor Snape, whom was inspecting him.

"Draco, Weasley, come with me."

"Ginny, sir. Her name is Ginny."

"Whatever. Come."

"What about Harry, Professor? We can't just leave him here." Professor Snape turned around and looked at Ginny, then at Draco. It looked like he wanted to leave Harry there, and all present knew this.

"You are correct. Draco, bring Harry to the infirmary. He probably will not wake, and if he does, he will be in no condition to fight, much less duel." Draco and Ginny looked up at Snape. Draco stepped forward.

"What about Ginny, Professor?"

"What about her? She will be coming with me."

"To…?"

"That is not your business."

"I am a Malfoy. I make it my business." Ginny looked at him along with Snape analyzing him. He looked so strong! It takes a lot to stand up to a Professor, and something out of this world to do it to Professor Snape. 

"Then you will learn from her, or your peers, not from me. Come, Ms. Weasley." He looked behind Draco at her.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Tonight. 9pm." She gave him a weak smile and left with Snape.

Ginny and the professor rounded a corner after four flights of stairs and stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

"The password is Fizzing Whizbees. And Ms. Weasley?" She looked up at him.

"That was a great right hook." The corners of his mouth rose slightly and Ginny smiled at him. He turned to leave.

"Professor?" Snape turned back around and faced her with his eyebrows raised, inviting her to speak.

"You should smile more often." She smiled and he did a sort of a smile, though kind of lop-sided. _'It will take practice,'_ though Ginny.

She turned around and faced the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees." As dreary and as cold as she imagined the stairs to the Headmaster's office would be, they weren't. The experience was actually kind of warming. She gazed at the lit candles in their golden brackets until she had reached the top of the stairs and came upon a large wooden door. On the door, in gold lettering were the words, 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.' But before she could knock, the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Ms. Weasley! How did you get here?" She looked at Ginny sternly through her small glasses.

"Well, um, you see…" She stuttered. Ginny didn't exactly feel like telling a very strict teacher that she had just punched Harry Potter out in the middle of a corridor.

"Ah! Ms. Weasley! Nice of you to join us! Please, come in!" McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to Ginny and continued with Dumbledore.

"I expect to continue our conversation later, Albus?" He nodded and ushered Ginny into his office.

The first thing that Ginny saw was Fawkes. Or was it the first thing she felt? The phoenix had scarlet and gold plumage and it's magnificent feathers reached the ground. She heard a beautiful song vibrating in her ribcage and warming her heart. Was it inside of her? She was wrenched out of her thoughts by the voice of the Headmaster.

"Yes, Harry likes Fawkes also. How _is_ he doing?" By his smile she could tell that he already knew. His smile and the twinkle she saw in his eyes. Was it magic?

"He should be okay. Draco brought him to Ms. Pomfrey."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Professor Snape wanted me to come with him, so he told Draco to bring Harry to the infirmary.

"Why did you hit Harry?" Fawkes flew off his perch and landed in Ginny's lap. He was a great comfort.

At first Ginny didn't want to tell him about her tangled love life, but Fawkes made her warm and relaxed, was it only her? Soon she was spilling all the secrets about her night rendezvous with Draco, Harry trying to get her back, and her keeping her secret relationship, well, a secret. Which brought her to a revelation.

"Professor, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Ginny, within the confines of my old, decaying head, I behold a great deal more secrets both darker and better then what you have just confided onto me."

"That have remained in only your head?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Professor, there's one more thing I haven't told you yet."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means…."

"I, I can deal with Harry."

"Oh, I think you've proved that beyond satisfactory." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Well, it's just that…that I don't want to. Not now. Please don't make me go back to Gryffindor tower." Ginny found a sudden impulse to look at her toes.

"That is already taking place."

"What do you mean?" She snapped back up.

"You, Draco and Harry will all have separate rooms for two weeks until you all have settled down and are no longer a threat to each other. Though I'm sure you and Draco have no problem with each other." He smiled properly at her and got up from behind his desk. Fawkes flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It has before. No worry, Ginny." She smiled.

"Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome. You may skip the last ten minutes of this period and continue to your next class. Ginny smiled and left.

When Ginny went out the door, and the it was securely closed, Fawkes chirped.

"Indeed, Fawkes. She is one."

Ginny passed Professor Snape on her way down the round staircase.

"Hi, Professor Snape," she smiled at him.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley." He gave her a slight smile. She could tell that it was going to take awhile for him to learn how to smile.

"Call me Ginny, sir." He looked at her awkwardly, then continued up the staircase. Ginny found her yearly goal-to do the impossible, and make Snape a decent person. And to accomplish this, she had to find the exact reason why he was so, well, indecent.

That night, Ginny packed her bags and got ready for a yoga-packed week of being alone.

She packed her cotton pajamas, fluffy slippers and gave her best friends a hug goodbye, namely Angel and Hermione. They were still convinced that she was expelled, though Ginny reminded them repeatedly that she wasn't, though she held back on telling them where she was going. The fact was that she didn't know herself.

She saw Ron before she left. He was sitting in the common room, just staring into the fire. Ginny sat next to him, on the arm of the maroon chair, and ruffled his fiery hair.

"What's wrong, big brother?" She cooed. Ron continued staring into the fire a moment, before replying.

"What happened to life, Gin? When did it get so complicated?" He looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"Ron, it's gonna be all right. You know Harry and I are just going through some stuff. It will be over soon."

"Yea, over soon….Harry left about 15 minutes ago. We were talking. He says that he's sorry."

"Yea, he told me that too. Right before he slapped me."

"Ginny, he's going to counseling. He loves you that much." He looked up at her and she returned her gaze to the fire.

"Has a funny way of showing it." She got up and left, levitating her stuff behind her. She found her way to the staff room and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice shouted.

She turned the knob and found herself facing Draco, Harry, and Professor Snape.

Harry couldn't have looked more depressed. He looked as if he just came from his parent's funerals. He looked at Ginny with tired eyes, then quickly looked back at the floor.

Draco smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Well, I guess all present know what is to happen within these two weeks, I shall bring you to your rooms." Professor Snape swept out of the room, Draco behind him and Ginny between him and Harry.

They went to the sixth floor and were led to a picture of a large earth.

"Unity." The earth shook and opened it's hinges for Snape. It led to a sort of common room of a silver color. It's walls were a beautiful color of medium gray, with navy lining. The furniture was all mahogany with silver cushions. All the tables were also mahogany and had the same silver inscriptions in them. It was a shield of four signs. A moon, a tree, waves, and of a bird. But around the top of the crest, a phoenix was bowing it's head and it's wings held the shield. Draco thought that it was a drugged Hogwarts crest, but knew better. It was the Phantom Room. The infamous OP room. The Order of the Phoenix room.

****

Once, more, I stress the importance of reviewing….If you review, I promise that you won't feel guilty…. : )


	4. Chapter Four

He remembered it from Hogwarts, A History ****

Mucho gracias a AdmiralAlbia, por ella es magnifico!

Disclaimer: A-hem. I'm sure J.K.R. has enough time to sue a 15-year old 3,000 miles away.

The Duo: Ginny & Draco

Chapter Four

He remembered it from Hogwarts, A History. The Order of the Phoenix were the best wizards known to man and were called upon by an enchantress. They never told anyone who she was nor where she dwelled. The only fact was their powers were real and their names were weird.

Each of the four members were from a Hogwarts house and had powers beyond Powerful.

Dom Tedlir was from Slytherin, Saleb de Duremb from Gryffindor, Minerva de Bloremdu from Ravenclaw and Jacqueline Naves from Hufflepuff. These were the last four that the magical world has seen.

They each had a separate power, character, and emotion. Brought together by the infamous enchantress, they were to serve under her order and direction only. The reason behind the manifesto was the Dark Wizards that were brought upon the earth to rule, and she was what the world cried out for. 

While Draco was pondering his imagination, Snape was finding his way to the first staircase. 

"Ginny, come." She went with him up the stairs and they came to a wall with picture of an owl on it.

"Rowena." The door materialized and he motioned inside. "Your room." He went back down the stairs.

Draco watched Professor Snape go up a staircase with Ginny and then gazed at Harry. It was like watching Hell freeze over. Cho didn't even effect him like this, was Ginny that important to him? As Draco finally decided that if he lost his love to his nemesis, he probably would be the same way, Snape came back down.

"Potter." Harry levitated his trunk and followed Snape up a different staircase.

__

'That's another thing,' thought Draco, _'why's Snape so damn happy? Have Ginny and I changed this school so that Potter becomes suicidal and Snape stops sneering? What the Hell?!'_

"Draco, your turn." Draco followed him to a door with a picture of Salazar Slytherin on it. 

"Kaleidoscope." The door appeared and Snape turned to leave.

"Professor?" Snape turned around to Draco. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so, _happy?_" It took a few moments for him to answer, but he did.

"Because a childhood dream was fulfilled," and before Draco could ask him what that was, Snape turned and left.

Draco unpacked all of his stuff into all the drawers of his dresser, thanking God that he did an engorging charm on his trunk to fit all of his needs. After taking a good hour doing that, he went back down to the common room. There he saw Harry on one side and Ginny on the other. Draco sat down next to Ginny and he put his arm around her. He saw Harry close his eyes and flinch.

They sat in silence together, until Harry broke the barrier.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"

"Talk to me, or slap me?"

"Fine, I deserve that. But if I do anything to you, do you really think that Malfoy's just gonna stand there?" She looked at Draco and he shrugged. Ginny walked over to Harry and moved a chair over so she could sit opposite him. _'This is the whole point, right?'_ Thought Ginny. Draco was out of earshot, due to Ginny blocking him out. Draco found he wasn't, but was not about to tell them.

"Ginny, you know I love you," Ginny opened her mouth, but Harry interrupted her, "I know you'll want to interrupt me, but please, don't." She closed her mouth and nodded. "I love you and I don't think that anything can change that, but you don't love me."

__

'Not an Einstein,' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

Harry continued. "I'll have to accept that. I want to still be friends. I need you now. I need your support more then ever. That's why I've been trying to get you back, so, err…forcefully."

"Harry, I love you too," Draco raised his head sharply and Harry did the same, a smile playing across his face, "but I love you as Ron does." Draco raised his eyebrows. _'Potter's gay?' _

"I love you as a brother." Harry put his head back down and Ginny let this register into Harry's head.

"Harry, why do you need me more then ever?"

"Ginny," his voice started to quiver," Sirius was captured last week by the Dementors." She gasped, then started to tear, hiding her squeaks behind her hands.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She reached over and hugged him. Though she knew that he didn't want her to know, she felt his warm teardrops soak her shoulder as she rubbed his black hair. A superhero gone soft because he had lost the only person whom had unconditionally loved him. The only person he would think as a paternal replacement, gone with a simple kiss.

When Harry released Ginny, a couple of minutes later, she looked at him and Draco softly remembered his parents.

"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno what I can do, I," but he was interrupted by Draco.

"So you _have _been in contact with Sirius Black?" Harry scowled at him, and Ginny gave him a death stare, but still he pressed on.

"Yes, I was." Harry stood up, resolute. 

"Draco, let's go. You're going to your room, I'm going to mine, and Harry's going to his."

"No, Potter would be interested in what I have to say."

"What you have to say usually doesn't matter, nor helps."

"You don't hear what I say, Potter, and you'll regret it." Harry puts his hands on his hips and looked at Ginny. He turned back towards Draco, who started to walk around his chair, slowly and looking down. 

"I have an option for you, Potter, but it requires two virtues that you do not inherit. Quick thinking and deceit." Harry stared at him. _'Typical Malfoy plan.'_

"Deceit is a virtue?"

"To those who are ambitious. Now, are you interested?"

"Tell me what it is first." Draco's smile went through to his eyes, and he continued walking around Ginny and Harry.

"Last week I received a letter from my father, Potter. He is in China on business, you know." Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Business indeed." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny, whom smiled and looked back at Draco.

"As you know, Voldemort is a very intellectual man. I bet you didn't know the Dementors are already on his side?" Harry looked at Ginny, then slowly shook his head. 

"Didn't think so. Well, the only real reason why my father leaves the manor is when the Dark Lord needs to take someone out of Azkaban into hiding. I have no idea why, but Voldmort wants Black." Draco said the thing that Harry both feared and rejoiced. "He is probably in my manor." Draco smiled nonchalantly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other AGAIN, then she hugged Draco. 

Somehow he squeaked out, "and Potter, this does not go past Weasley and Granger." He smiled over Ginny's shoulder. Harry curled the corners of his mouth ever so slightly and escaped up his staircase.

"So how come you didn't tell him everything?" Draco looked at her quizzically. "Well, your eyes were gray-what are you hiding from us?"

"You'll know soon enough. Some things can't be hidden forever." Draco kissed her. "You know Hell just froze over?"

The first couple of days were neutral. Harry was finally accepting his ex being the beau of his nemesis. Draco and Harry were slowly, _very _slowly, becoming acceptable to each other. Their short-lived conversations usually consisted of quidditch and Sirius. Draco made sure not to touch on the subject of girls, until midway during the second week, Harry introduced it. Snape had dropped off some homework on advanced and complicated love potions.

"Have you ever tried a love potion?"

"Potter, I don't need to," and Draco continued with his homework.

"Yea, me neither." Harry looked back down and Draco continued looking at him, analyzing him until Harry looked up at him again.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Liar." Draco's voice was barely audible. It seemed that he was talking to himself more then talking to Harry.

"Huh?"

"You _have_ used a love potion before."

"I have not!"

"I don't know if you knew this yet, but I'm a Malfoy. We know when someone is lying, and you Potter, are lying. Malfoys are walking Sneak-O-Scopes." He looked up in thought again. "And not to mention, you truly suck at it too. It wasn't as hard as it usually is."

"Ah-huh." Harry looked at him cautiously.

Draco smiled. "C'mon, fess up! Who'd you use it on?" His smile was strange. It glowed of malice, and drooled of predetermination.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Harry quickly looked back down, but his eyes wandered to Draco's face, which was still smiling.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Harry looked at him like he was an idiot, but still was curious to what he had to say. "You didn't use it on anyone, did you?" Harry shook his head.

"Duh. That was so hard to figure out! I just said it!"

"Ah, but let me finished, my charming Scarface." Harry silenced. "You, being the goody-two-shoes, didn't use it on anyone. Though I still wonder why the girls gawk at you….However, Potter, someone _did _use it on you. In fact, 'twas Lavender." Harry tried to hide his surprise at Draco's accuracy, but the message didn't relay to his face.

"Don't try to hide it, Potter, I need to tell you _everything._" Harry sat back into the chair he was sitting in and crossed his arms. "Anyway, Lavender used it on you. But it wore off, didn't it?" Harry was about to deny this, but Draco interrupted him again. "It was a rhetorical question-don't answer it. "You thought in your hormonal head, 'oh, my girlfriend has more class then this slut, and won't do it. Might as well! It's an easy blowjob!'" Draco smiled. "You told her some stupid lie and she did your every desire, including that free job. Now, please. Intrigue me Potter? Did I say a bloody thing wrong?"

Harry stared at him with sheer anger. "No," he slowly whispered.

"Thank you." He smiled. " Now please excuse me, Potter, I have a craving." Draco picked up his books and went up Ginny's staircase, but was stopped halfway by Harry, but Draco already knew what he wanted. "No, I won't tell Ginny. But one more question for you. Why did you make a story up?"

Harry took a few moments before answering, "because the truth would hurt her."

"So better a temporary fix that didn't even make sense then tell her the truth." Harry nodded and Draco shook his head, then continued up the stairs and left a very confused Harry in his midst.

__

'How did that punk know?' Thought Harry.

"Heard that, Potter!" Draco called down the stairs. He heard a growl, then finally reached a landing with the picture of an owl.

"Rowena." He went inside and found Ginny getting changed. Facing the other way, she had not noticed him come in.

__

'He, he, he…,' was all that went through his mind. Slowly, and very stealthily, he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her neck.

"Potter's confused in his thoughts. Let's use this time wisely." With that, he kicked the door shut. But they did not hear Harry break apart the locking charm in the common room, allowing him go out to the rest of the school.


End file.
